


Love Trap

by Jen425



Category: Super Sentai Series, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Pre-Relationship, The Usual Fun Of The Lupinrangers’ Secret Identities, love spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Love Trap is a ridiculously on-point name for a Gangler trying to be subtle.





	Love Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quatresnuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/gifts).

> This was fun. I love my LuPat kids, and it is an actual shame that we never got a love spell episode. I mean, come on. Can you imagine the hilarity we could have gotten out of it, especially if a Lupinranger was charmed in love with a Patoranger and half the episode was the other two-three lupins trying to keep them from revealing their identities?
> 
> Although, honestly, it was just as fun without the interlapping teams, and just as fun to explain the actual dangers of a love spell.
> 
> Still, I feel the need to say that this is my first time writing the LuPat characters, so please excuse any questionable characterization.

“Ah, the wonders of love,” Noël says, smiling. Tsukasa rolls her eyes, even if she doesn’t miss the way his words are just the slightest bit tighter than his usual charm.

Seriously, though. Love Trap is a ridiculously on-point name for a Gangler trying to be subtle.

(But, then again, they’re only really trying to be subtle half the time, anyways.)

“We’ve traced the source of the Aphrodisiacs there, but we don’t know their source,” Jim Carter says. “However, we don’t actually know the source.”

“Someone will need to go undercover,” Keiichirou says.

“Two people,” Tsukasa immediately points out. “This is the kind of place people would go to for dates.”

Which… almost inevitably means that she herself will have to go, but that’s fine. Besides, aphrodisiac is only a somewhat accurate term for the infused drinks this place has been selling.

The more accurate, if unprofessional, word for it would be… a love potion or love spell. And the obsessive attraction it brought on either tore couples apart if images of each other shattered or had them so engrossed in each other that they walked straight into traffic or other similar dangers.

But still. Just a love potion.

“So who will go?” Sakuya asks.

  
  


“Love Trap,” Kairi says, looking at the sign. “Well, it’s pretty obvious, but that makes our lives easier.”

Umika nods, peaking into the pink-tinted store windows and looking out at the couples exiting, who are all looking at nothing but each other.

She shudders. She hoped they don’t get caught in the trap just from watching. At least, in an emergency, Touma’s in uniform for assist.

“This would be easier if they were using a collection piece,” she mutters. Kairi just smirks, offering a hand.

“Shall we go in?” He snarks. Umika takes his offered hand, smiling.

“We shall,” she says.

They’re three steps from the door when they’re stopped.

“Umika? Kairi?”

Tsukasa. Umika shares a nervous look with Kairi before slowly turning around, noticing the man standing next to her.

“Tsukasa!” She says. “Keiichiro!”

Kairi nods, crossing his arms.

“Hey, K-Man,” he says. “Hey Tsukasa.”

What are you doing here?” Keiichiro asks.

“We’re on a date, obviously,” Umika says, laughing fakely. It’s become harder and harder to lie to the cops since they’ve slowly become their friends.

“What are _ you _doing here?” Kairi questions.

“We’re investi—”

Tsukasa nudges Keiichiro, interrupting him.

“We’re also on a date,” she says. “But I didn’t know you two were dating.”

“This is our first date,” Umika says. “And you?”

Tsukasa nods.

“The same.”

“Do you want to make it a double?” Kairi asks, and Umika turns to him, sharply. Kairi’s eyes say “trust me on this”, and Umika decides that now isn’t a good time to argue with him.

“I don’t see why not,” Keiichiro says.

  
  


“Well, that was a failure,” Keiichiro says, as they return to base. “They must have noticed us, somehow.”

“And the waiters didn’t move like Porderman,” Tsukasa agrees. “Even so, I… did have fun. And it looked like Kairi and Umika did, as well.”

Keiichiro nods. About half way through the meal (and it’s odd that they chose to eat out when they live with as great a cook as Touma, but he supposes they were eating out just to go somewhere, for their date), Kairi and Umika had gone from awkward to smoothly in tune, about where Keiichiro himself had allowed himself to loosen, just the slightest.

But that might have been a mistake.

Still, though. Looking at Tsukasa… how could it be?

”Sakuya will be upset when we tell him about Kairi and Umika,” he says. Tsukasa laughs.

”Probably.”

Keiichiro smiles. He thinks, soon… he might want to ask Tsukasa on a real date.

  
  


“So you know who it is?” Touma asks, when they meet up back at Jurer. Kairi nods.

“The waiter that served us,” he says. “He was glaring at us, when we left normal.”

He doesn’t know _ why _ they left normal, when even Tsukasa and Keiichiro seemed somewhat affected, but he’s certainly glad for it. And it was definitely a good idea to keep an eye on the cops.

Touma stares at them.

“You’re still holding hands,” he says, and Kairi blinks, looking over to realize… he is. He lets go quickly, and so does Umika.

Maybe it was a bad idea to go on a fake date with a teammate he was attracted to.

(Wait, What?)

  
  


Ter Dani fumes, as he watches those couples leave. Why hadn’t the drug worked on them? It was designed to turn _ any _ form of acknowledged mutual attraction into obsession!

They ate the food; they were on dates; why hadn’t it worked?

Unless… unless they hadn’t acknowledged it.

But then why were they on a date?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
